Penetrate
"Penetrate" (貫通 Kantsū) is an aggressive Keyword that lets you deal damage when you attack and destroy the opponent's monsters in the center. It is marked by the text: List of Cards with Penetrate Ancient World Items * Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves Monsters Size 3 *Blue Ocean Overlord, Duel Jaeger *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Gang the King "SD" *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova *Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine *Gold Dragon, Abend *Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine Impact Monsters Size 3 *Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" Danger World Items *Hysteric Spear *Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay Monsters Size 0 *Violent Dragon, Geolga Size 1 *Armorknight Fairy Size 2 *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Armorknight Medusa *Strong Horn Dragon, Diatlus *Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase *Violent Dragon, Magnagran *Wasp Blast Dragon, Gigabeera Size 3 *Armorknight Black Drake "A" *Armorknight Ifrit *Mythical Dragon, Perger *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl Size 4 *Yearner of Extinction, Azi Dahaka Dragon World Items *Dragon Lance, Stronghorn *Extreme Dragon Sword, Dragobraver *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal Monsters Size 0 *Missile Bunker Dragon Size 1 *Awl Pike Dragon *Dirge Drill Dragon *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, Selim *Tuck Sword Dragon *War Hammer Dragon Size 2 *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon *Dragon Knight, Shohashou *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Spinning Lance" *Fifth Omni Sky Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum "Roar" *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum *Jackknife, "Gewalt" *Machaela Sword Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon *Shining Arrow Dragon *Spike Shoulder "Blazing" *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Sword Cemetery Dragon *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon Size 3 *Blue Sky Knights Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon *Dragon Knight, Spartax * Dragon Rider, Edward the Black Prince *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Dual Wield" *First Crimson Chieftain, Greatest General *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Giant Battle Axe Dokuju *Jackknife "10000" *Kazuchika Okada!! *Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun * Raging Fire Dragon, Agnagrass *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Masterkravis Impact Monsters Size 3 *Crimson Duo Battler, "Double Crimson Impact!" Dungeon World Items *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger Monsters Size 1 *Champion of Arena, Rouga Size 2 *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid Size 3 *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Dragon Demon Lord, Arkdra *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Tosa Hound, Cobalt Impact Monsters Size 2 *Rebellius "Rebellion Rhapsody!" Generic *Battle Deity Robo, Missile Dog Hero World Monster Size 2 *Buster Bone Armor *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *Rampage Express, Gundiesel Size 3 *Battle Poet, Talking *Combitrooper, Dziem *Drum Bunker Robo * Spyker, "Soldier Form" Size 5 *Ultimate Card Burn, "D-Wing" Impact Monsters Size 3 * Gaidenor, "Steel Beast Explosive Battle Roar!" Katana World Items *Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika Monsters Size 1 *Blood Knife, Kimensai Size 2 *Almighty, Dokakusai *Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi Size 3 *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *Martial Artist, Osumi *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh Legend World Items *Divine Spear, Gungnir Monsters Size 1 *Furious Unicorn Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Taurus Aldebaran Size 3 *Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus *Moon Wolf, Managarmr Magic World Monsters Size 3 *Demon Programmer, Marbas *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai Star Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord Size 3 *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" Other *Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo *Ruler of Hundred Demons, O-Yamigedo List of Cards that give Penetrate Ancient World *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Danger World Impacts *Drill Bunker!! Items *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle Monsters Size 2 *Armorknight Griffin "A" Size 3 *Armorknight Iblis Impact Monster *Great Raging Dragon, Zargilragne “Crazed Claw Raging Fang” Darkness Dragon World Items *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger Monsters *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo Dragon World *4000 Festival! *Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon *Crimson Battler, Spike Nail Dragon *Dragon Knight, Kagekatsu *Dragon Trust *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Heatup *Enchant Wand Dragon *Explosive Dragon, Revolve Burst *Fatal Arms Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Machaela Sword Dragon *Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *Superior Buddy *Thunder Knights, Sword Bunker Dragon Dungeon World *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Brave, Drum *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Knight of Glory, El Quixote *Legendary Brave, Tasuku *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei Generic *Buddy Sword *Great Battle Deity Robo, KISIN Rakshasa Hero World Spells *Arduous Training *Reckless Bravery...... Monsters Size 1 *Beast Deity, Tigerthrust * Builder, Buildian * Uniform Warrior, Formal Frill Size 2 *Card Rhino *Happiness By Pudding, Gao Katana World *Elite Sword, Dojigiri Legend World *Golden Blade, Chrysaor *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Power of Mythology *Sulizers Gard Star Dragon World *Dragonarms, Cavalier *Dragonarms, Schrodinger *Dragonarms, Strength *Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Star Launcher, Soulcanon *The Over, EX Dimension List of Anti-Penetrate Cards Ancient World * Traditional Fighter, Oriental Joh Darkness Dragon World *Black Knight, Goldred *Hades Knight, Goldba Dragon World *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon Dungeon World *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Entangle Roper *Legendary Warrior, Gao Generic * Battle Deity Robo, Stone General Katana World *Perfect Beauty, Hyoshi Shirasagi Rulings *If a monster with Penetrate attacks and destroys the opponent's monster in the center, then even if the player uses an ability to prevent that monster from leaving the field (such as Soulguard), Penetrate damage will still be dealt as long as the attack was not nullified. *This ability is also possible with a Link Attack. Should the monster in the opponent's center area be destroyed by a Link Attack, damage will be dealt to the opponent fighter from the card with the 'Penetrate' ability only. If 2 or more cards in the Link Attack have Penetrate, each critical from all the cards with Penetrate will be dealt as damage seperately. *If the attack target of a monster with Penetrate leaves the field before it is destroyed, Penetrate damage is not dealt.http://fc-buddyfight.com/en/wp/wp-content/uploads/buddyfight_rule.pdf *If a monster with Penetrate is given the Counterattack ability, and due to this Counterattack ability, it destroys an opponent's monster in the center, the opponent will not take any damage from the Penetrate ability. Penetrate requires an opponent's center monster to be attacked and destroyed for it to activate. However, Counterattack simply destroys a monster as an effect, and is not actually considered to be 'an attack.' *Damage dealt by penetrate is treated as ability damage not damage dealt by an attack.